Falling Through Thin Ice
by Fullmetal.Hostess
Summary: Ponyboy and the rest of the greasers decide to have a fun outing by the lake on a cold, winter day. That can only cause trouble for one member of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yes I know, another story! Well it is summer right? Hope you enjoy! If you like, I will continue!

Ponyboy's POV:

It started out as a cold, harsh winter day. Blizzards have been storming through Tulsa like there was no tomorrow. It was a bit unusual though since Tulsa doesn't get as much snow as we are getting now. Today was different though. It isn't snowing anymore, but it is still pretty chilly out. The sun was beaming through my living room window, as I lay snug and warm on the couch reading a book I obtained from the library before the snow even started. I have been so bored these past few days, not being able to go outside. Instead, I'm trapped inside my small house reading.

I was just finishing another chapter of my book when Sodapop came in.

"Ok kid we need you out of the house," He said, plopping down next to me.

"What is there to do," I asked

"Darry just found our old pairs of ice-skates in the attic," he started, "I say we go up to that old lake near the woods. You dig?" He said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I guess so, but what about the rest of the gang," I asked.

"Easy, Dally's sleeping off a hangover, Two-Bit has his own, Steve and Johnny can take Two-Bits extras," He said, raising his eyebrows so they hid under his bangs.

"I guess so," I said putting my book on the wooden coffee table. Just as I did that, Darry came marching down the attic stairs holding an old, dusty box labeled 'winter stuff' written in mom's beautiful handwriting. A smile crossed my face, excited for the days activities. I haven't been skating since I was really little. I remember mom use to hold me hand trying to get me to skate on my own. Every time she would let go, I went tumbling into the thick ice. When I was six I was able to. I've been a pretty good skater since. I just haven't skated for a while since they passed. Darry walked over to us, placing the box on the table next to my book. He rubbed his hands on his jeans, wiping the access dust off.

Just as we started unpacking things, Steve walked in the front door, slamming it as usual.

"What's going on?" He asked, taking a seat next to Soda on the old couch.

"We're going skating!" Soda replied, grinning at Steve. Steve nodded as Two-Bit and Johnny came strolling in right on time. Two-Bit was already holding a bag with the skates in it. I then noticed a cut on his arm.

"What happened to you," I asked, curiosity sinking in.

"Cut myself carrying the skates," He replied with a sheepish grin. I then took notice that he had the skates in a brown paper bag. Wrong move Two-Bit. I smiled silently to myself at his idiotic move. Good old Two-Bit would do something as stupid as carry sharp ice-skates in a thin paper bag. We all either shook our heads or rolled our eyes at him.

After waiting a few minutes, we were ready to go to the frozen lake. We all gathered in the truck and were on our way. Once we arrived, we put on our skates. Once I stood up, I began to wobble.

"Whoa easy there Pony," Soda yelled, putting his hands on my shoulders to keep me up. I shook him off.

"Don't worry, I'm alright," I started, "Just have to get use to them." I looked towards the lake and noticed it was only going to be us out there. No Socs were here, which was good. I saw Darry and Two-Bit were already skating. Darry was actually pretty good, being athletic and all. Two-Bit...not so much. He looked like a penguin the way he skated. It was more like wobbling then anything. I laughed quietly to myself, and started for the lake. Johnny, Soda, and Steve were right behind me. Once we got out there, I started forward, almost falling. Johnny and Steve were already ahead of me. I looked behind me and noticed Soda didn't skate much better. _Thank god_, I thought to myself.

We skated around for a while, but once Sodapop started getting bored, it got interesting.

"Tag!" Soda yelled, poking Darry in his side. He quickly took off as Darry rolled his eyes, and began chasing our brother around the ice. The rest of us laughed as my two brothers acted like little kids chasing each other. It brought back so many memories of when I was little.

Darry soon gave up on Soda, and started skating toward us. He quickly tagged Johnny from behind and took off once again to go help Soda who fell over on the other side of the lake. Johnny rolled his eyes and took off towards me. I quickly began skating as fast as I can, not really seeing where I was going. Before I knew it, Johnny tagged me.

"Bet you can't tag me back," He said while skating off towards the other side of the lake. It was now my turn as I rolled my eyes and started towards him. He hurriedly turned the corner of the lake and skated to the other side we were previously on. I didn't have much time to stop and turn around, so I rammed into a small bush.

"Pony you alright?" I heard Johnny shout from the other side of the lake. He started towards me.

"Yea I'm alright," I said getting up. I began skating towards the rest of the gang when I heard a loud crack from beneath my feet. My heart started beating as I realized what's happening. Before I can make it to the thick side of the lake, the ice couldn't hold much longer, and I felt my body fall into the icy, freezing water beneath me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! To let you guys know, me and my friend pepsi-cola16 are co-writing a new story together! It should be up ASAP! :) And don't pull one of my idiotic mistakes...I forgot a disclaimer in the last chapter:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Outsiders...sadly.

Ponyboy's POV:

I literally felt like I was falling into infinity. My whole body, head to feet were numb. It was so cold I felt like I was on fire. My head was pounding from the impact of the freezing, icy water. I felt like I was going to die. Shoot, if I haven't been so cold I would think I was dead. I tried my hardest to reach my hands up to the surface, but I was too worn out. I felt myself slip farther into the water. My eyes were squeezed shut as far as they could go, as if they were glued to my brain. I struggled under the pressure of the water. I was too worn out to do anything else. I slowly spiraled into unconsciousness...

Darry's POV:

I was trying to get Two-Bit out of yet another bush when I heard a frantic cry for help from the other side of the lake.

"Darry, Soda, Two-Bit anyone get over here!" I heard Johnny screeched. I turned around after grabbing Two-Bit and noticed Johnny was standing near a hole in the ice on the other side of the lake. The thin side. _Oh no not Ponyboy_, I thought as me, Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve skated over to Johnny. Before anyone of us could react, I immediately took off my skates and dived into the freezing cold water.

The water felt worse than any water I have ever been in before. I could feel my whole body numbing up as I searched frantically for my little brother. The water was so cold I could barley hold my breath for long. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open and swam forward when I saw a dark figure in the water. It was defiantly Ponyboy. I reached forward as far as possible and grabbed onto his leg, bringing him forward. I put one arm around his waist and another outward as I began to swim towards the hole. My heart stopped when I realized I couldn't find it.

I began to swim forward with all my might, not caring if I was just loosing more energy. There was no time for this. I finally found the same hole I entered the icy water from. I swam up to the surface. Once I had my head out of the water, I felt Soda grab Ponyboy from my arms, and Two-Bit helping me out. I flopped down on the edge of the lake, where Sodapop was laying my baby brother. I shut my eyes, but suddenly opening them when I heard Soda's scared, voice.

"Come on Pony," He began, shaking Pony's shoulders," please don't do this to me." Tears began rolling down his face. I noticed the rest of the gang were right behind Soda, looking more scared then ever. I couldn't stop myself from shaking. Not just from the impact of the freezing lake water, but also for my little brother's life. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I saw Pony's eyes opening. He quickly shut them again.

"Dar, we gotta bring him to the hospital," Soda said, looking at me.

"I'll get the truck," Two-Bit said, taking off as fast as he could. Johnny and Steve were right behind him. I slowly stood up, and looked at my brother. His whole body was pale and his lips were turning an icy blue color, almost like the color of the water. He was soaked from head to toe. Soda took off his and Pony's skates and lifted Pony up. I followed him, still shaking.

Once we entered the truck, I noticed Two-Bit already had the heat on. I took a seat next to Two-Bit in the passenger's seat, while Johnny sat in the back. Sodapop placed Pony in the back, laying his pale body across the seat. Johnny supported Pony's legs as Soda supported his head. Steve crawled in the back of the truck, behind everybody else. I looked down and grabbed one of the blankets we had just in case of an emergency. I handed it to Soda so he can warm Pony up. I looked straight across as we took off for the hospital.

Sodapop's POV:

I took the warm, red blanket from Darry's hands, and gently placed it over my little brother's freezing, pale, shaking body. I slowly began to stroke his cold, wet hair as we began to drive to the hospital. I then turned to Darry.

"What's gonna happen," I asked, tears evident in my quiet voice.

"I don't know Pepsi, he will make it through this." He replied back. He gave me a sad smile before turning back to the window. I sighed and continued stroking my little brother's hair. After a few minutes, I felt something nudge me. I thought it was Johnny so I turned to him. He just gave me a confused look and stared down at Pony. I then realized he was slowly waking up.

"Pony can ya hear me," I asked him, shaking him ever so lightly.

"So-Soda where a-am I?" He asked while his teeth chatted.

"You're in the car Pone we are going to the hospital," I replied back. He shut his eyes again. I decided to let him go back to sleep since so much was happening. I sure hope he knows what just happened. Atleast he knew my name. I tucked the blanket further into him, providing him with as much warmth as I could. I leaned back against the seat, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and turned back.

"He's gonna be alright Soda," Steve said. I then realized Steve looked concerned. Ponyboy always thought Steve disliked him and would never be concered for him. Boy if he could see Steve now.

"I hope so," I replied, giving him a weak smile. After a few minutes, I felt the car lurch forward as we parked infront of the emergency room. Everybody got out of the car except me who had to go last. I grabbed Pony as lightly as possible and pulled him into my chest. I slowly got out of the car when I noticed doctors and nurses were already carrying a stretcher for my baby brother. They took him from me and I almost objected. I didn't like complete strangers taking a hold of my kid brother. I knew it must be done though, to save his life. The rest of the gang and I hurried to the waiting room. We all sat down in the plastic chairs waiting to hear from a doctor.

"It's my fault," I heard Johnny whisper. He was facing the window, trying to hide himself.

"What are you talking about Johnnycakes," Two-Bit asked. He placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to turn around. Finally, he did. He looked more lost then ever.

"I told him to try to get me when we were playing tag," he started, "I turned around and he ended up going a little further, and he couldn't stop." Johnny stopped talking for a minute, closing his eyes.

"He went too far and fell into the ice," He finished, opening them. I noticed he had tears forming in his eyes. He bit his lip and turned back around so nobody would notice. I placed a hand on his shoulder and began to speak.

"Johnny it's nobody's fault, none of us knew about the ice being thin," I said, trying to get him to turn back to me. He didn't reply, only turned his head to me and gave me a sympathetic smile. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head on the back of the chair, closing his eyes. I sighed loudly and Darry put his arm around my shoulder. None of us said a word. We didn't need to. We waited about twenty more minutes when we noticed a doctor approaching us.

"Family of Ponyboy Curtis," He asked, eying us. We all stood up, ready to find out about my brother

Author's Note: Ohhhhhhh cliffy! So, what's wrong with Pony? Duh duh duhhh!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wow! The number of reviews for this story so far is amazing! Thank you guys so much! On with the story. And btw, please read my author's note at the end of this chapter.

Darry's POV:

I was still shivering when the doctor walked into the waiting room, asking for the family of my little brother. He was a tall man, with black hair and a few grays here and there. He looked to be in his late fifties. In his hands sat a clipboard rested against his chest. We all stood up. For me it was more of a wobble since I was still shaken by the water.

"It seems that your brother was brought in at a perfect time," he started, looking at me and Soda,"he suffered alot from the force of the water. He is going to be suffering from very mild hypothermia for a few weeks, and also possibly a cold. He will also be in an extremely stable state and need to be watched carefully at the hospital for a few weeks. I was also informed you were in the water too Mr. Curtis," He turned to me, and gave me a stare that made me want to crawl in a hole and die.

"Does that mean I need to get checked out as well," I asked, backing up a bit. Oh yea, I was acting so mighty tough now.

"Yes, only to be safe. If you can follow my assistant down the hallway just to get a little checkup that would be perfect."

I didn't have any time to ask any question about my baby brother, so I just followed another doctor down the long hallway. I looked back one last time at the gang. Sodapop gave me a sad smile, while sitting down back in his seat. I noticed the doctor was a bit younger than the other, with brown hair. He was also shorter. I was brought into a room which had a small table and a few simple machines around it. A chill went down my spine. That's just how much I hate doctors.

"Please have a seat Mr. Curtis," he said, taking out a jar of tongue depressors. _Oh great,_ I thought. This is why I hate doctors. I couldn't even imagine the pain Ponyboy has to go through. He's only fourteen years old and is deathly afraid of needles. Now look at me, just getting a simple checkout. I wish so much I could be in his position right now instead of having him suffer.

Sodapop's POV:

Once Darry left, the doctor we were currently listening to continued talking.

"Now, your brother Ponyboy won't be waking up for a few hours, possibly not until tomorrow. I can only let one or two of you stay overnight with him, he's in room 108," He said, taking off back to some other room in the hospital. Great, I thought.

I turned to the rest of the gang who were also sitting down once again.

"So who's staying," I asked, looking at everyone. Steve spoke up next.

"I think you should Soda, then whoever else wants to."

"But what about work," I asked. I couldn't just not work.

"I got it buddy," He said back with a smile.

"Thanks Stevie you're a life saver!" I said, grinning back at him. We then decided it would be best for Darry and me to stay with Pony, since it was a weekend and Darry wasn't working. The rest of the gang headed home for the night and promised to stop by tomorrow as soon as possible.

Once they all left the hospital, I waited for Darry to return. Steve was able to stop back at our house to get him clean, dry clothes since he was still sopping wet. I sat in the plastic chair, feeling a little uncomfortable alone holding Darry's clothes in a plastic bag. After a few minutes, he emerged from the room and made his way towards me, ruffling up my hair.

"What else did the doc say," He asked, grabbing the clothes and mumbling a thanks.

"Just said that me and you can stay the night and the rest of the gang can stop by tomorrow," I said,"Steve's taking over my shift at the station. So what did the doc say to you," I asked

"Nothin too big," he started, "just possibly a cold."

"Alright that's good, well let's head down to Pony's room," I said in response. I got up from the chair and we headed for the elevator. Once we made it to Pony's room, we were almost hesitating to grab the doorknob. I turned the handle, and Darry and I stepped into the dimly lit hospital room.

The first thing I noticed was my baby brother. He was lying on a small, white, hospital bed, with a little color back into his skin, but still really pale. He was lying on his back, with a wire sticking into his arm. The rest of the room looked as any hospital room did. I slowly walked over to him, and pulled a chair over to the bed. Darry mimicked my actions, just on the opposite side of the bed.

I leaned over and gently pushed his hair back and felt a fever rising. Exactly what the doctor said, he was getting sick. I sighed, leaning back into my chair. I took a hold of his cold hand and softly rubbed the back of it with my thumb. I felt tears brimming at the bottom of my eyes, but held them in for Darry. He doesn't need me crying over my brother right now. He was going to be okay anyways right?

I looked over at Darry, who had his head in his hands. He looked up at me, and I noticed he had tears in his eyes, trying to make their way out.

"Dar, you know Pony, he'll be okay," I said to him. He sighed.

"I know, it's just I feel like it's my fault," he said, "I should have been watching him."

"Aww Darry," I started, getting mad my brother actually thought it was his fault, "It was an accident waiting to happen."

"I guess so," He said, grabbing Pony's other hand. I was determined to stay awake for Pony's sake, but soon after I shut my eyes, they didn't open up again. I slowly fell asleep. When I awoke next, I didn't realize where I was until I felt a hand squeezing my own. I looked down as my brother slowly opened his green eyes.

Author's Note: I'm sorry, another cliffy. But anyways, what I wanted to say was I made an outsiders twitter account where I'll be posting facts, pics, videos, links to my favorite fanfics, and also when I update my own and more! It's called outsiders4life and it would be amazing if you followed me! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a whole month! I feel terrible! I don't really have much of an excuse except enjoying summer and being lazy. I will try not to ever let this happen again! P.S. I can't believe it, Rob Lowe replied to me on twitter. It's his real twitter and it's verified. You don't know how happy I am! Ok on to the story...:)

Ponyboy's POV:

The next time I awoke, I couldn't tell at first if I was asleep or really awake. I felt somebody gripping my hand hard. I assumed it was one of my brothers, probably Darry since his hold was so strong. It was hard to breathe since I had something going down my throat. Something was placed over my mouth, which I assumed was an oxygen mask. I squeezed my eyes, then slowly opened them the best I could. I quickly shut then again from being blinded by the light. I took a deep breath and squeezed Darry's hand, letting him know I'm okay. I once again opened my eyes the best I could, this time keeping them open. Once my eyes fully adjusted, I took in my surroundings. Darry sat next to me with his mouth gaped open in utter shock. Sodapop mimicked his action on the other side of me.

I was quickly pulled into a tight hug from Sodapop. I buried my head into his shoulder and breathed in his scent, happy to smell something much better than bleach and medicine. He soon let go and sat back down.

"Oh Ponyboy I'm so happy you're awake," he started, "I didn't know when you were going to wake up." He gave me a small smile that I greatly returned. I turned my head to the side and looked at Darry. I could see tears in his ice blue eyes. He gave me a tearful smile and quickly had me in a hug.

"I thought we lost you," he croaked out, stroking my non-greased hair.

"Like mom and dad," I asked back, chocking on a sob.

"Exactly," he said back. Soon he sat back down and wiped his eyes quickly , not wanting me to see the tears that streamed down his face. I laid back down into my pillow and began playing with a string that was on my hospital gown. Soda soon spoke up.

"How you feeling kiddo," he asked me. I honestly didn't know. My head was pounding and I was shivering all over. Soda must have noticed because he quickly pulled the thin blankets closer to my chin and tucked them in. He then stood up and walked over to the table across the room and began searching in a plastic bag, pulling out a fleece blanket which I assumed was from home. He walked back over and placed it over me. I couldn't help but grin in return.

"Is that better little buddy," Darry asked still sitting down. I smiled again, realizing he used the nickname he usually calls Sodapop. That made me really happy.

"Yeah it is, thank you guys," I replied, snuggling into the blanket. They both nodded their heads and smiled. I was then overcome with tiredness and let out a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep," Darry asked, looking at me in return. I couldn't reply back, I just shut my eyes and turned over, trying to fall back asleep, feeling Sodapop stroke my hair. Something he use to do when I could'nt fall asleep or was sick. I soon drifted into unconsciousness...

Sodapop's POV:

I couldn't have felt more relieved that my little brother finally awoken. Darry and I must have been up for atleast three hours waiting, just waiting. After a while I couldn't stay awake and fell asleep. The next thing I noticed was Ponyboy's green orbs staring up at me looking more confused than ever. That was when a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders as I pulled him into a big hug, almost afraid to let go. I came so close to loosing my brother. If Darry waited a little longer to jump in the water, or took longer to get him out he could have been dead. I quickly shook those thoughts away as I stared at my little brother's peaceful sleeping form. He was alive and that's all I wanted to care about at the moment. I then turned to Darry.

"Can I run to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I looked at the clock and noticed we have been here for nearly four hours. It was now midnight and I was starving. Darry soon started rummaging around in his pockets and pulled out a few dollar bills.

"Get yourself something and me a black coffee please," he replied, handing me the money. I nodded and thanked him, heading out the door. I began to make my way down the hallway, pacing most of the way. Hospitals creep me out. All boring and white, filled with sick people. It scared me. Once I made my way to the cafeteria and got some chips and a coke for myself, and then Darry's coffee, I headed back to the elevator. When I got off the elevator at Pony's floor, I moved quickly down the hallway until I reached the room. I entered slowly, not wanting to wake my baby brother up. Once inside, I gave Darry his coffee and sat down, opening the chips.

"How are we going to cover the hospital bills," I asked, swallowing some coke.

"Insurance is covering it since Ponyboy is still fourteen," Darry replied, smiling at that fact. I grinned back relieved at the news. If they didn't cover it I don't know what we would do. After a little while, I leaned back into the plastic chair and sighed. I was so exhausted and found this as the perfect opportunity to get some sleep. Before I could even try to fall asleep, a scream erupted my thoughts and I sat up in shock.

**Author's Note: **Review? It would make me very happy:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all of the reviews, author/story alerts, etc. It really made my day! Alot of people are asking, so I'll tell you what Rob said to me. One of my good buddys, Subwaywolf got a reply from him, so I announced it on my twitter. I guess Rob saw it, and replied back telling me he loved my avatar and to stay gold! It totally made my life! Well, half. Now I just need a tweet from Ralph Macchio and I will be complete:) Enought talking, on to the story!

_**Ponyboy's Dream POV:**_

_I didn't know where I was at first. I was surrounded in complete darkness. It was covering my green eyes and stopping me from seeing. I tried to speak, but when I opened my mouth to do so, no words came out. After a few seconds, a loud crack filled my ears and disappeared in a second. I quickly whipped my head around, but saw nothing. The only thing I could do at this point was to take a few steps forward. Every step I took caused another crack, but I ignored them when I saw Darry standing about twenty feet away._

_Adrenaline rose through my body from head to feet. I ran full speed to where Darry was, still ignoring the cracks that rang even louder in my pounding ears. Once I actually reached my brother, the floor below me gave up. It shattered into a million pieces. I quickly grabbed onto Darry and we both fell. Soon, water rushed up to meet me and it all went black. I couldn't feel a thing._

_The next thing I heard were long, low beeps and people whispering._

_"I think he's coming to his senses," I heard somebody say._

_"Does he know he killed his own brother?" That was all it took for me to open my eyes. Infront of me stood two young nurses with bright red eyes, giving me dirty looks. To the right, I saw Sodapop. He was a disaster. His hair was a mess, ungreased and sticking in a few weird directions. He had a look on his face I have never seen before._

_Hatred._

_"I hate you," he spoke with strong emotion. He came closer to me as I let out a blood curling scream. _

**Darry's POV**

:

A scream tore through the silence of the hospital room. Startled, I jumped, and spilled the scalding hot coffee all over my lap. For the sake of my brother, I contained the urge to swear, and I ignored the pain and focused on my baby brother. Sodapop was already besides his hospital bed, trying to shake Ponyboy awake with a soft force, but hard enough to wake him up. My baby brother just continued screaming, loud enough for one of the nurses to come into the room.

She gave us a worried look and began walking over to Pony's bed, but I stopped her.

"Excuse me," I started, "I'm sorry, but we have him under control, it's happened before." She just stared blankly at me for a second, looking at Pony one last time as he continued to squirm under Sodapop's grasp. At least the screaming stopped, I thought. The nurse finally left us alone. I quickly joined Sodapop in trying to wake Pony up.

Although his screaming stopped, he still let out muffled gasps and sobs. Sodapop was gently pushing his sweaty hair back with one hand, while trying to nudge him awake with the other. After a few minutes, Pony squeezed his eyes, and opened them with a jolt. He gasped when he saw Darry and I and backed up against the headboard of the hospital bed. Sodapop took hold of his arm, but Pony quickly pulled away, frightened.

" Pony, baby what's wrong," he started, "I'm right here it's okay." Sodapop took hold of his arm again, this time Ponyboy didn't even try to pull away. He collapsed into Sodapop's arms, sobs racking his body. Soda gently put his arms around him and gave me a worried look. A few minutes later, Ponyboy stopped sobbing, but still had tears streaming freely down his face. I sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing his back until he calmed down a bit. Sodapop soon took him out of his embrace and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked softly.

"I remember this one," Pony whispered quietly. Soda rubbed his shoulder and gave me one more worried look. I decided now would be a good time to speak up.

"What happened little buddy?"

"I killed you Dar," more tears filled his eyes, "then Sodapop started hating me. He kept coming closer to the hospital bed I was in. I don't even remember what happened after that."

Sodapop didn't say a word, and just had him in another hug, this one more tight.

"Pony, I could never hate on you. You know that right? It was all a dream, you're okay now." All Pony did was nod his head. I pushed his hair out of his eyes, looking into them.

"Do you want to try to fall back asleep," I asked him, rubbing his hair. He shook his head.

"I don't wanna have the same dream Dar," he said quietly, looking down, his cheeks turning red. I then noticed his face was redder than normally when he blushes. I placed a hand on his forehead, jumping back at the heat that was radiating off it. I took one more look at him and noticed he was also paler than normal. I frowned, concerned that he was getting sick.

"You feeling okay Little Colt," I asked him.

"Yeah I'll be okay," he replied back. I could tell he was lying, but decided to let it slide until the morning. Sodapop placed an arm around him.

"I'll make sure you don't have that dream again." Pony just sniffed and nodded, rubbing his nose. Yup, defiantly lying. He's getting sick.

I helped him lie back down and adjusted his pillows. Before he could shut his eyes, Soda jumped into the bed as well, wrapping an arm around him. I smiled at the picture of my two brothers caring for each other. Pony nuzzled deep into his shoulder, and shut his eyes. I smiled again, before walking back over to my chair. Before falling asleep, I heard a low voice coming from the other side of the room.

"We are going to be okay, right Dar?"

"Yeah we are Pony, don't worry about it. Now go to sleep," I replied back. I heard the bed shift a little, and a small muffled cough. Yup, he's sick, I thought. I sighed and leaned back into the chair, before falling into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews and alerts for that last chapter! One thing I forgot to mention was a thanks to subwaywolf for the opening paragraph of that chapter in Darry's POV! On to the story! :)

**Ponyboy's POV:**

When I woke up next, instead of being alone on the small, white hospital bed, I noticed Sodapop was lying cooped up next to me asleep. I rolled my eyes and just had to grin at him. I guess I was the only one awake since when I looked at Darry, he had his eyes shut and was leaning against the back of the chair sleeping. I felt bad since I got to sleep on a bed and he didn't. But I guess it wasn't a big deal since the bed wasn't that much more comfortable and inviting anyways. I missed my bed back at home. I miss eating a good breakfast of chocolate cake and eggs instead of this hospital junk. It tasted like cardboard smothered in salt. Who wants that?

Most of all I miss the gang. I was really hoping they would come by today. I hope everything becomes back to normal soon. I hate hospitals so much.

I didn't know how long I was daydreaming for, but it must have been awhile since next thing I know both of my brothers were staring up at me, smiling that I was awake.

Before I could reply, I leaned back and sneezed into my arm. Sodapop handed me a tissue as I gave him a nasally thanks.

"You're fine huh," Soda asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He smirked anyways.

"Ok y'all want the truth? I feel lousy," I replied back, falling back into the pillows. I sighed loudly and could feel Sodapop pushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry Pony, you'll pull through easily though," I heard Darry say right next to me. I grabbed another tissue off the end table and coughed loudly into it, feeling even worse. I threw the tissue into the blue wastebasket next to the bed and sat up a bit, feeling a bit more awake than yesterday.

"On the bright side the gang is coming by today," Soda started, "me and Dar gotta work though. Will you be fine with one of the gang watching you?"

To be honest, I just wanted my brothers with me. I couldn't tell them that though. They did have to work and all. It also wouldn't be too bad with the gang here for a bit, so I agreed with a nod. They both smiled.

"What time is it," I asked, curiously taking over.

"About nine in the morning," Darry answered, looking at the clock then back to me. _I slept that much? _I asked myself. I nodded slightly and starting playing with the blankets. Hospitals were so boring. I wished so much to be home right now.

Ten minutes later I heard the door opening. I glanced quickly and saw Two-Bit walk in followed by Johnny and Dally.

"Oh look baby Curtis is awake," Two-Bit said enthusiastically, ruffling my hair. I gave him a small glare, but smiled, glad to see him. All three of them took a seat across the room and just stared at me. Well, some of them. Johnny just looked down and seemed nervous about something. Once he looked up he gave me a sad smile and I could see something in his eyes. _Guilt? _I thought._ Why would he be guilty about anything? _I gave him a big smile back hoping he would know nothing is his fault. As Two-Bit would say:_ "Let's just blame all our problems on the Socs!" _I rolled my eyes just thinking about the time he actually did say that.

"Sorry Steve had to work extra today so he couldn't come by," Two-Bit said. Yeah okay. I doubt he wanted to come by and see me anyways. If he were to it would probably be just to see Sodapop. I cleared my throat and felt it sting, almost a burning feeling. I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain. Soda must have noticed.

"You alright?"

I decided to answer him truthfully. I just wanted this flu to be over with.

"My throat burns," I answered. He smirked at me while searching through another bag, pulling out a bag of cough drops. He threw me one and put his finger to his lips.

"I have no clue if we were allowed to bring em in," he started, "but I did anyways." I chuckled, opening it up and popping it into my mouth. I closed my eyes and leaned back, remembering not to go too far since I didn't want to swallow the cough drop. We didn't need anything else to happen to me.

An hour passed pretty quickly by talking to the gang and watching them play a pretty intense game of poker by the table near my bed. Two-Bit almost wanted to use my legs as one, but then saw the table. I would have rejected even if there wasn't a big enough table. After all the fun was over, Soda and Darry declared it was time for them to leave for work.

"Are all of y'all gonna stay here or just one of you," Darry asked, rubbing his hands onto his jeans.

"Well I gotta go to Shepard's," Dallas started, "asshole owes me money from the other night." He waved goodbye to us and walked out. Two-Bit and Johnny volunteered to stay with me until my brothers got back, which was fine with me.

"We'll see you later kiddo," Darry said, ruffling my reddish-brown hair. Sodapop smirked and put it back in place before messing it up again. I rolled my eyes and said bye. After they left, it was silent for a few minutes. Except the sound of Mickey Mouse blaring on the TV and the nurse checking my vitals. Two-Bit eyed her as she walked out, grinning. I saw Johnny roll his own eyes and smile at his action.

The next few hours were filled with talking. Just catching up. Apparently Dally and Tim Shepard got into yet another fight last night. It got so bad the neighbors were threatening to call the fuzz on them. Curly wanted to get involved, but Tim just pushed him away. After a while Dally decided to just leave. He left with two cracked ribs and a new scar showing off on his forehead. He must have been pretty proud of that.

After the talking quieted down, I decided to lean back and rest for a little while. Before I could, the door burst open. I shot up in bed and looked towards the door, mimicking what Johnny and Two-Bit were doing. In walked in Darry and Sodapop. Darry was holding a few papers in his hands. He shot me a worried look and sat down.

"The state wants to check up on you tomorrow," Darry said shuffling through the papers. My eyes grew wide with shock. Why tomorrow? They aren't supposed to come for a few weeks. I sat up a little more. Soda rubbed my shaking arm.

"I bet it's nothing honey," he started, "don't worry about it," I decided to take his advice. I leaned back and shut my watering eyes._ I bet it's nothing... _

**Author's Note:** Duh duh duh! Review? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! And btw, I can't believe this but Ralph Macchio tweeted me last night. I couldn't stop smiling. It's his real account and everything for anyone who doesn't believe me. Speaking of Twitter, it would mean the world to me if you followed! Outsiders4life :)On to the story!

**Sodapop's POV:**

I sighed and rested my head near the bottom of Ponyboy's hospital bed. I ran my shaking hand through my hair, pulling a few loose strands out. I have been doing that often lately. Mostly since Darry phoned me at work, saying those dumb social workers want to "check up" on my little brother. What the hell were they thinking checking up on us right now? They don't understand the hell our whole family has been put through this past year. Everything would be alright if my parents were still alive. Mom would be here, making sure Ponyboy was alright and checking if he had everything. Dad would be pacing the room, stopping a few times to put a rough hand on Darry and my shoulders.

Today was the day everyone was dreading. Ponyboy was still asleep, looking as fragile as ever. You can tell he wasn't sleeping as peacefully as he was the night before. He kept moving around, trying to find a comfortable position. Darry left a few minutes ago to make a coffee run to a coffee stop down the street. I was happy he didn't take another sip of that hospital gunk he has been drinking these past few days. The rest of the gang left a little while ago to grab a bite to eat and do anything else they needed to do. I envied them. I wanted so bad to go home and take a shower, but I had to stay with my brother.

"Soda," Ponyboy asked. I looked up over him, noticing he was still as pale as yesterday. His cheeks were flustered and his eyes had no hint of excitement in them.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"When are the monsters coming?" I had to chuckle a little at his nickname he gave the social workers. I became serious quickly when I noticed he wasn't laughing or smiling.

"I don't know yet Pone. Probably sometime in the afternoon," I replied back, looking at the clock. It was 9:15 now. That means they would be here in a few hours. I shuddered. He sunk back into the bed, shutting his eyes. I got out of my chair and made my way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move or flinch. He must have been drifting off back to sleep. I stroked his hair with my index finger, waiting for his breathing to become more shallow, so I would know he was asleep. That was what I normally did anyways when he woke up from nightmares.

After a few minutes, I slowly walked back over to my chair, my energy somewhat drained. I didn't feel like doing anything until I knew my brother was safe with us.

Ten minutes later of hearing only the sounds of Ponyboy's breathing and the small TV in the corner playing episodes of some TV show I don't know, the door creaked open. Thinking it was the social workers already, I spun my head around and sighed in relief, seeing it was Darry. He slowly walked in with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and a bag in the other. I smiled a little, knowing he got me what I get every time I go to that little coffee place.

"I got you your favorite. A chocolate chip muffin," He said, placing the bag on my lap and sitting down next to me. I gave him a thanks in return and opened the paper bag, taking the muffin out and biting into it, the warm chocolate filling my watering mouth.

"He's still asleep huh," Darry asked a few minutes later.

"Nah he woke up a little while ago, but fell back asleep a couple of minutes before you came."

"Oh," Was all he said back. He took another sip of coffee, leaning back into his chair, trying to concentrate on the TV. I know he wasn't going to be able to though. Not with the social workers coming in a couple of hours.

The gang finally arrived an hour later. Once again I thought it was the social workers, and snapped my head around to realize it was just them. They looked as strained out as us. I noticed Dally was sporting another scar on his neck and a bruise on the side of his face. I rolled my eyes. It was obvious he got into another fight with Tim. When Steve walked in I noticed he still had a look of concerned in his eyes. The same look he had in the car on the way to the hospital. He sat down next to me as the rest of the gang sat either on the floor or on the small table across the room.

"Any more news on him," Steve asked, pointing to Pony who was fast asleep, the blanket just touching his nose.

"No not really. The social workers will be here soon though," I said back, picking at the muffin. The rest of the gang looked equally worried. Dally was tapping his foot impatiently on the leg of the chair he sat in. Johnny sat next to him, playing with his hands while watching a fly buzz around the room, which Two-Bit was trying to kill. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't this serious.

A few hours later the door creaked open. My head shot up from the cards that I was holding. We were all trying to play a game of poker as Ponyboy continued resting. Now it was time. I started biting down on one of my nails as they took a few steps closer to us.

Two people, a man and a woman entered the hospital room, no expression on their faces. The man was holding a small suitcase. He had goldish brown hair and wore glasses. He was pretty tall for his age, which was pretty young. Mid twenties I would guess. The woman was just as young as him. She had long, straight black hair which flipped slightly at the end. They both had cold, hard eyes. It scared me.

I didn't speak. I turned and saw Darry gently shaking Pony awake. Poor guy, I thought. He slowly opened his eyes, shooting up in bed when he saw the social workers. He tried carrying a strong face, but I could see right through it. His eyes began filling up with tears at the sight of those monsters. The gang sat in the back of the room. I noticed then they looked a bit different. None of them were wearing leather jackets and didn't grease back their hair as much. I was so thankful they took that into consideration today. Even if they looked different, they acted the same as they always do when they saw the social workers. Dally had a hard look on his face, same with Steve. Johnny had his head down and Two-Bit was more serious then ever.

The man cleared his throat, then spoke up. "We are sorry that we have to be such an inconvenience at this time," he started. Inconvenience was an understatement. He continued, "but we think it's best if we put your brother Ponyboy into an orphanage until we find it suitable for him to stay with his brothers."

My jaw dropped.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for any typos. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ***prepares to be killed by my readers* I know, I haven't updated in a while. I am SO sorry. I was extremly stuck on what should happen to poor Pony. I need you all to read the author's note at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

Three days later...

My bed...

The place where I slept twelve years of my life, not counting my crib days. The place where I did all my late night thinking before drifting off to sleep. The place where all my thoughts about my cruel life were locked away, only opening up when I lie down on my pillow and do my serious thinking without my brothers knowing.

This was the last day sitting on it. Atleast until the court date. But, of course Darry might not even gain custody of me. Knowing my luck, some abusive family from California will want to adopt me and the dumb social workers will agree with it. I couldn't think about it like that though. I needed to keep my head high.

I was still ill. The doctor said I wouldn't get better for a few more days. My cold didn't bother me though. It's the least of my problems.

I couldn't believe the social workers could take me away that fast. I blame the doctor. He probably made the incident seem way worse than it actually was.

Johnny barley talks to me now. Every time he looks at me his big, black eyes are looking at me with something I couldn't identify. I was thinking he was guilty about what happened. I wanted to let him know it wasn't his fault, but I didn't know how to tell him.

Once my suitcase was zipped up, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said quietly, standing up. Darry opened the door and peaked his head in. His eyes had bags under them and his hair looked ready to fall out. It wasn't fair he has to take care of us. Maybe it's a good thing I'm being sent to a boy's home.

"The social workers will be here in five minutes." I knew exactly what that meant. Time to say goodbyes. I sighed and grabbed my suitcase, following Darry to the living room.

The whole gang was gathered around the room. No smiles, no laughter, and no wrestling or poker matches going on. Even Two-Bit was keeping his trap shut. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

Two-Bit walked up to me and patted me on the back. I felt him slip something into my back pocket. I decided I would look at it after. I gave him the best smile I could.

"Don't worry Pony. Super dope over there will get you back," he said, chuckling slightly. Darry gave him a look and shook his head.

"Oh get over here Curtis," Two-Bit exclaimed, throwing me into his arms and spinning me around. He ruffled my hair as he let go of me. He started laughing even more.

Dally put me into a headlock. His only way of showing some type of affection.

"I hate saying this, but I'll miss you too," Steve said from the couch, smiling. I wondered if that was true. Johnny stood up, looking a little uncomfortable. I walked up to him and locked him into a hug.

"It won't be too long. Don't worry Johnnycakes," I tried saying reassuringly. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but I couldn't worry Johnny. I was sure going to miss talking to him. Maybe they will let me right letters to him and the gang. I was hoping they would. I had no clue how long I was going to be there for. I let go of him when I heard the loud honking outside. It was time.

Darry grabbed my suitcase as I followed my older brothers outside. Before I could even think, Sodapop was squeezing the daylights out of me. I immediately started crying. I was sure going to miss him while I was at the boy's home. I was going to miss them all. He let go of me and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's gonna be alright Pone. You watch," he said, giving me a grin. I nodded my head. Today was such a quiet day for me. I barley talked. I didn't want to.

Once his turn was over, I walked over to Darry, wiping my eyes quickly. He put his arms around me in a rough, yet caring manner. I heard him sigh. I rested my head on his chest for atleast 20 seconds before letting go. I turned around and saw the gang looking through the doorway. I waved quickly before grabbing my suitcase and heading for the van...

**A/N: **So, these past few days I have been thinking long and hard about what should happen. I tried to think of some twists, played the scenes out in my head, and realized they are either unrealistic or just wouldn't work. I also realized this is going down the same path as my other fic with the whole "boy's home" thing. The only difference is that I have my other fic all planned out. So please, help an author out and give me some ideas. ALL ideas are GREATLY appreciated. Thanks for reading:)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Alright readers. I know you are all mad at me for not updating, but I had a case of writer's block, laziness, and homework to deal with. I also just lost that writing 'spark' but maybe I have it back now. Thank you guys for staying with this story. It means a lot

The awkwardness set in right as I threw my bags into the trunk and opened the door to the van. Right as I sat down and shut the door, I looked down at my lap, not knowing what to say. I felt the car start up and realized that this was it. This is going to be the last time in a while that I get to see my brothers. I looked out the window, almost regretting it. Sodapop had tears running down his face and I could feel tears well up in my own eyes. Darry stood next to him with his hands in his pockets. His face was blank and I couldn't read it. The rest of the gang was sitting on the steps to the porch with grim expressions on their faces.

I contained the urge to jump out of the car as it took off down the street. I kept looking back occasionally until we turned the corner and my brothers and the gang were out of sight. I sighed and leaned my head back against the car seat.

"So Ponyboy, I think this place is going to be just great for you!"

I turned and looked to see where the voice was coming from. It was the man driving. The same man who delivered the news to me a few days ago about going to the boy's home. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face and nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I believe you will be rooming with a young man about your age. You boys should get along together well," he said, not taking his eyes off the road.

Did he just say a roommate? This couldn't get any worse. I didn't reply back and just stayed silent the whole ride there. I guess the man saw that I didn't want to talk and shut his mouth. I was happy for that.

I spent the rest of the ride thinking of what the gang was doing. I wished so badly to be back home with my brothers, but I knew that wasn't going to happen for a while. Finally after twenty long, awkward minutes, I felt the car stop. I looked out the window and took in my surroundings. It was a brick building with lots of windows. There were large steps going up to the front door. There were also some little kids playing out in the yard. I had to smile at them. I wished so badly to be a little kid again. When there were no worries.

I opened the car door and stepped out, breathing in the fresh winter air. The social worker stepped out and opened the trunk, handing me my belongings. I followed him up the steps and inside the building.

I suddenly got nervous, not knowing what to expect. I was guided to a room that kind of looked like my school's office. There was a lady at a desk and a few empty chairs. It was decorated with a couple of paintings and fake plants. I was told to take a seat and immediately got more nervous. As I waited, I wondered what was going on back home…

**Sodapop's POV:**

After the van turned the corner of the street, I knew he was gone. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach that has been there since we walked outside this morning. I was still staring off when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Darry standing there with a pained look in his eye. I quickly wiped at my wet eyes and looked up at him.

"Come on Soda, let's get inside. It's cold out."

I hesitantly followed him and trudged up the steps. I turned around before heading in and noticed the gang disappeared. I wasn't even sure when that happened. I bit my lip as I pulled open the screen door and stumbled into the house. The atmosphere already felt weird without Ponyboy being there. Normally when I walked in after work he was sitting on the chair reading a book or watching TV. It gave me a weird feeling inside just thinking about that.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

I was so into my thoughts that my older brother's voice startled me. I jumped a little when I heard his booming voice from the kitchen. I didn't even bother replying back.

Once I heard the door slam, the house was overcome with quietness. My house is rarely quiet. The gang was always over messing around and wrestling. You could barely hear anyone talk when they were over, especially if one of them was drunk. I don't think anybody will be out partying for a while.

After I got sick of thinking about my little brother, I sank back into the couch and collapsed into a fit of sobbing. It made me feel like such a bawl baby, but I didn't care at that moment. I was so angry at those beasts who took my baby brother away. The one I share the most memories with. The one that I know everything about. He was gone and we didn't know how long he would be gone for.

**A/N: **Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
